historyofnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 19
Tijdinge wt Engelant. Met d'Inhoudt int Cort, van een Placcaet vanden Coninck van Enghelandt, Aenghaende het scheyden oft Afzetten van het onlanckx Vergaderde Parlament oft Assembleé van de Staeten. (Tidings from England. With the brief contents of a Proclamation of the King of England, Concerning the dissolving of the Parliament or Assembly of the States there lately met.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 9 February 1622 Summary Westminster, 16 January 1622 *James I’s proclamation concerning the dissolution of Parliament (Westminster, 6 January 1621 old style) Paris, undated *£4 million parisis of late Constable found at Blaye (on Garonne 7 miles from Bordeaux). Another 10 million thought to be in Amiens citadel. King expected at Tours on 18 January, at St Germain en Laye (6 miles from Paris) on 25 January, at Paris on 30 January. Count de Soissons has gone to join King. The Spanish ambassador Marquis de Mirabel and the Savoyard ambassador Count de Verrua have arrived back here from Court. Paris, 25 January 1622 *Mons. de la Chené has been beheaded at Bordeaux, on the scaffold accusing the late Constable. *Mons. de La Forze issued from Montauban to attack a mule train going Toulouse, but too late; Montauban racked by plague and dearth. *Letters from Lyons of 16 January: Marshal d’Esdiguieres to keep open the Pass of Rodaen with 6000 foot. Fortifications at Quilibeuff (Normandy) to be dismantled by King’s order. Marshal de Pralin made Governor of Amiens citadel. The Duchess of Luxembourg wants her marriage to Mons. de Brauté dissolved. President Cavaillero, a creature of the Constable, can no longer expect advancement. King expected to stay a few days in Paris before proceeding to Picardy. War against Huguenots to be prosecuted to full. Queen of Spain pregnant. Paris, 27 January 1622 *The King of England will not aid the rebels and has forbidden his subjects to do so. *Rev. Lord Galigay*, Archbishop of Tours, died two days before the Constable; said in life that he would summon the Constable before God’s Tribunal to give account of the innocent death of the sister of the Marquis d’Ancre. *The property of the Duke of Souilly has been confiscated and given to the Prince of Condé. *Sedan has been purchased from the Duke of Bouillon for a million crowns. *The King is to enter Paris tomorrow; the citizens of the watch are preparing to receive him. Transcription Front page Februarius, 1622. 19. Tijdinge wt Engelant Met d'Inhoudt int Cort, van een Placcaet vanden Coninck van Enghelandt, Aenghaende het scheyden oft Afzetten van het onlanckx Vergaderde Parlament oft Assembleé van de Staeten. Eerst Gedruckt den 9. Februarij 1622. English royal arms with crown and garter T'hantwerpen, By Abraham Verhoeven op de Lombaerde veste, inde gulde Sonne. 3 ''d'Inhoudt int corte van een Placcaet vanden Coninck van Enghelandt,'' Aengaende het scheyden oft afzetten van het onlanckx Verghaderde Parlament, oft Assemblèe van de Staeten. Al is het zaecke dat de vergaderinghe gheduerende, ende scheyden van Parliamenten, is een zaecke toebehoorende onse Authoriteyt ende Croone, Alsoo dat wy niet en hoeven yemant Rekeninghe daer van te gheven, Nochtans naer onse costume soo hebben wy goet ghevonden, aen onse goede Ondersaten te verclaren 4 de Redenen die ons hier toe ghemoveerdt hebben, Opdat de Werelt gelijck oock Godt mach met ons ghetuyghen, dat ons Intentie is geweest om dit het gheluckichste Parlament te maecken dat oyt in onsen tijdt gheweest is. Dit Parlament is door ons by een gheroepen geweest om ghoede ende proffijtelijcke Statuten ende Wetten te stellen in desen tijdt van de Distractie van de Christenheydt, tot het beter stablissement van Peys ende van de Religie, Ende om ons kinderen te restaureren tot hunne Oude ende Wettighe Patrimonie, het welck wy versocht hebben te doen door Vredelijck Tractaet met excessive oncosten, om daer door te schouwen het storten van Christen Bloedt ende miserable effect van d’Oorloge. Nochtans met volle resolutie dat by alsoo verre sulckx niet en hadde ghesuccedeert, als dan hetselve te recouvreren door het zweerde, ende daerom als eenen nootsaeckelijcken middel daer toe dienende het vermeerderen van onsen Schadt soude gheprovideert wesen. Desen Parlament beghinnende in de Maent van Januarij lestleden heeft gheduert eenighe Maenden met goet Accoordt, tusschen ons ende hunlieden. Maer daer naer hebben wy bevonden datse veel meer tijdts verquist heeft in het vermeerderenvan de Limiten 5 van hunne Liberteyten ende onproffijtelijcke saecken, dan in het proposeren ende discoureren van ghoede Statuten. Geduerende desen tijt hebben wy tot onse grootte oncosten, door onsen Ambassadeur den Heere Digbye ghemedieert met den Keyser, en hebbende bevonden de hope te failleren dat wy hadden om te prevailleren door Tracteren. Soo hebben wy op ons betrouwinghe op d’Assistentie van ons Ondersaeten ons beloofte ende toeghezeydt in t’''Parlament'', het Parlament weder by een doen verghaeren den xx. dach van den voorleden Maent November, dat wtghestelt was om te zijn den achtsten van de naestcomende maent Februarij. Ende hunlieden te kennen ghegheven den rechten Staedt ende nootsaeckelijckheyt vand’Affayren van ons kinderen, verclarende tot hunlieden onse Resolutie om aen te nemen de Beschermenisse van het Patrimonie van ons kinderen door de Wapenen, Aengesien datmen sulckx niet te weghe brenghen en cost door Vredelijck Tractaet, Ende daerom hebben wy verwacht de vruchten van sulcke Verclaeringhe. Nochtans door dese Occasie eenighe Particuliere Limaeten van dezelve Verghaederinghe hebben alsulcke Vryheydt ghenomen, Dat sy niet alleen en hebben ghetrackteert van onse hooghe Authoriteyt 6 ende andere dinghen, dat sonder ons besonderen Ordre gheen subjecten en zijn, om int Parlament daer van ghetrecteert te worden, maer oock te spreken met minder respect van Wtheemsche Princen onse Gheallieerde, dan betaempt eenighen Ondersaedt te doen van Ghesalvde Coninghen, al waerense in Viandtschap ende Hostilliteyt met ons. Ende soo wy door dese occasie hunlieden reprehendeerden, hunlieden begheerende voorts te vaeren in sulcke saecken alst ghelegen waeren, binnen t'begrijp van hunlieden verstandt, sy en hebben sulckx niet gheacht, ende zettende aen d'een zijde alle Affayren van consequentie ende ghewicht (niet teghenstaende ons admonitie ende hun daertoe preserende) soo hebbende als stomme ghezeren, ofte den tijdt verquist in het disputeren van Privilegien, ondersoeckinghe van woorden ende Syllaben, van onse Brieven ende Bootschappen aen hun ghesonden, het welcke tot beter Verclqeringe van de waerheyt ende voldoeninghe van alle menschen wy besich zijn om in Druck te laeten wt ghaen also haest als wy connen. Ende al is het saecke dat in onse Antwoordt op hun petitie, wy hebben hunlieden versekert, dat wy gheene meyninghe en hadden eenighe van hun Privilegien te breken, maer die te onderhouden. Ende 7 al is het zaecke dt wy ooc door onse Brieven hebben hun begheert voorts te vaeren, Op dat onse ghoede Ondersaeten den smaeck mochten hebben van onse Ghenaede, door een ghegunde Generael Pardoen, ende door het instellen van goede Wetten, Nochtans en heeft al dit niet gheholpen om hen voldoeninghe te doen, Aengaende hun Ghepretendeerde Privilegien, oft om hunlieden te doen voorts vaeren naer behoorte. Maer sy hebben gheprotesteert aenghaende hun Privilegien, in alsulcke Ambitieux ende Generaele woorden als diemen mocht in toecomende Tijden te invaderen onse onscheydelijck Recht ende Authoriteydt dat aenghehecht is aen onse Croone, het welcke een usurpatie is, dat de Majesteyt van eenen Coninck in gheender manieren lijden en mach. Hier door macht blijcken, al is het saecke datter veel in dese verghaederinghe vant’ Parlament, tot ons wel gheaffectionneert zijn, nochtans sommighe quade Ghetemperde Gheesten hebben oncruyt ghezaeyt onder de Terwe, ende daer door de hope ghefrustreert van eenen ghoeden Oogst. Ende alsoo de selve Verghaederinghe vant Parlament is by onse Commissie wtghestelt gheweest tot den achtsten Februarij naest volghende, Wy nu niet van Intentie zijnde dat de zelve Verghaderinghe 8 meer zoude ghecontinueert worden, Ende daerom oock niet bequaem vindende, dat de Prelaten, groote Heeren, ende Staten, van dit onsen Coninckrijcke, Oft de Ridders, Burghers ende andere Persoonen van dit Parlament, souden de Reyse tot de zelve Verghaederinghe weder aennemen. So hebben wy goet ghevonden de wete te doen aen alle Persoonen die dit sal moghen aengaen, Dat sy niet en sullen hoeven te comen totde selve Verghaederinghe, ter plaetsen ende op den tijdt daer toe gheordonneert, maer sullen hier door daervan ontlast worden. Oock Ordonneren wy dat niet, dat in dese onlanckxsche Verghaederinghe vant’ Parlament ghehandelt is gheweest, sal van weerde ghehouden worden. Ende al is het saecke dat wy nu op desen tijdt gedwonghen zijn de Verghaederinghe vant' Parliament af te breken, Nochtans onsen wille ende begheerte is, dat alle onse Ondersaten Notitie sullen nemen om het schouwen van alle quaede Suspitien ende Jalousien, Dat onse meyninghe ende volle resolutie is, Om ons volck te Gouverneren in de selve maniere ghelijck onse Predecesseuren de Coninghen ende Coninghinnen van dit Coninckrijck (van best Regieringhe) hier voortijdts gedaen hebben 9 Regieringhe) hier voortijdts ghedaen hebben, sic ende dat wy sorchvuldich sullen wesen, soo in onsen eygen Persoon, soo door het belasten van onsen Secreten Raedt, onse Rechters, ende andere onse Officieren in hunne verscheyden plaetsen te Distribueren ghetrouwe Justitie, ende Recht tot alle onse Ondersaeten ende dat wy sullen alsoo blijde zijn, om aen te vatten de eerste Occasie in bequamen en behoorlijcken tijdt, (het welcke wy hopen niet langhe en sal wesen) te roepen ende Assembleren ons Parlament, op Confidentie van de Ghetrouwe ende hertelijcke affectie van ons Ondersaeten, Als wy oft oyt eenighe van onse predecesseurs hier voortijts hebben gheweest. Ghegheven in onsen Palleys te Westmunster, den sesten dach Januarij (stilo vet.) Ende in het neghenthienste Jaer van ons Regieringhe van Groot Britaignien, Vranckrijck, ende Irlandt. ::God save the King. –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ::Ende was Gheprint tot Londen, Imprinted at London by Bonham Norton and JOHN BILL, Printers to the Kings most Excellent Majestie. . . . 10 11 12 13 Noch Tijdinghe Wt Parijs vanden 27. Januarij 1622. Den Coninck van Enghelandt heeft verclaert dat de Rebellen van dit Conincrijck niet en Meriteren van hem gheholpen te worden, om dat sy onder t’ Pretext vande Religie, hen selven soecken te bevrijden, ende te scheyden wt de ghehoorsaemheyt van hennen Coninck, Ende heeft aen alle zijne Ondersaten verboden dat ze hen in gheender manieren en zouden helpen, nochte eenighe Soldaten voor hen op lichten op Pene van te vallen inde Boete van Crimen laese Majesté, ende Perturbateurs vanden ghemeynen Vrede. Ende heeft aen alle de Gouverneurs van zijne Provintien ende Steden ghecommandeerde, datse wel Rigoureuselijck souden straffen, de onghehoorsaeme. De voorschreven Declaratie, is ghedaen in Amplissime forma, ende bevesticht met Vonnisse 14 vant’ Parlament aldaer, d’welck is streckende tot seer groot Faveur ende Benefitie van onsen Coninc dien Godt Almachtich altijt verleene gheluck ende voorspoet. Den Eerweerdighen Heere Galigay, Eerts-bisschop was van Tours, Is Overleden twee daeghen te voren, eer den Constabel stirff, die in zijn Leven zeyde, dat hy den voornoemden Constabel Dachvaerde voort Tribunael Godts, om aldaer Rekeninghe te gheven vande Doodt vande Marschalcke d’Ancre zijne Sustere, die hy sonder schult hadde doen Dooden. De Ghoederen vanden Hertoch van Souilly, zijn Insghelijckx oock Gheconfisqueert, ende men zegt dat den Coninck de zelve heeft ghegheven aenden Prince van Condé. Men verstaedt oock dat den Overledenen Constabel vanden Hertoch van Bouillon, Sedan wilde coopen, ende dat hy hem daer vore hadde gheboden, Duyzent mael duyzent Parijssche Ponden, oft Nederlandtsche Ghuldens, Ende men verstaedt dat den Coninck nu de selve Stadt heeft ghecocht, ende aenden voornoemden Hertoch daervore betaelt een Millioen Goudts, oft Duyzendt mael Duyzendt Croonen. Voordts dat den voorschreven Hertoch van Bouillon, 15 sal trecken ende hem Retireren naer Hooch-Duytslandt, alwaer hy voort zelve Gheldt andere Landen sal coopen. Den Coninck heeft den voorleden nacht tot Estampes 14. Mijlen van hier gheslapen, ende desen avondt sal hy comen slapen tot Berny, wezende een Huys van Plaisantien, twee mijlen weechs van hier ghestaen, toebehoorende den voornoemden Constabel. De Coninghinnen zullen hem gaen Rencontreren, ende morgher sal hy zijn Entree binnen dese Stadt doen, al waerom de Borgerije die inde wapenen sullen moeten staen ghereedt is maeckende, d’welck wel sullen zijn ontrent de achtien duyzent manne. end matter :FINIS. :::V.C.D.W.A. woodcut Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220209 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 9 February 1622 16220209 0116 0125 0127